L'encyclopédie de l'amour relatif et de la vie non-exhaustive
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Recueil de moments de vie des différents personnages d'Harry Potter. Défi de Cocolita 1804 par Almayen et Baderoh
1. Chapitre 1 - Appoline

**ATTENTION ! NOUS SOMMES PASSER AU FORUM ! VENEZ DONC NOUS REJOINDRE LA BAS POUR PASSER COMMANDE !**

 **TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre forum, et reviewer le mois en cours

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire !

Almayen et Baderoh, deux des auteurs de notre collectif, ont décidé répondre à la commande de Cocolita 1804 ensemble. Elle voulait "Des os qui racontent la naissance, l'entrée à Poudlard, le mariage, la naissance des enfants et la mort des persos d'Harry Potter (d'autres événements peuvent être racontés)"

* * *

Petit mot des l'auteurs : Bienvenue sur notre encyclopédie ! La commande de Cocolita étant très vaste, nous avons décidé de s'y attaquer à deux. Afin de corser la chose, nous nous lançons des petits défi perso. Par exemple, écrire un OS avec certains mots à caser. C'est donc un défi dans un défi ^^ En tout cas, on espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire ;)

* * *

 _Diclaimers : Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling, notre seule récompense à nous, c'est les reviews, alors lâchez vous !_

* * *

Résumé : Recueil de moments de vie des différents personnages d'Harry Potter.

Défi lancé par Almayen, écrit par Baderoh. L'OS doit contenir les mots : "un petit tour", "envie improbable" et "je n'ai pas le choix" (souligné dans le texte)

 **Rencontre avec Appoline**

James et Sirius faisaient un petit tour dans le parc, pour se promener. En fait non pas vraiment… Ils se pavanaient. Quiconque n'était pas en admiration devant eux ne voyait en ces deux-là que deux jeunes coqs aux aguets. Et c'était en effet le cas, même s'ils bombaient les torses pour paraître plus musclé qu'ils ne l'étaient, ils cherchaient désespérément quelque chose du regard. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un…

Elles étaient tranquillement en train d'étudier au bord du lac, posées sur une couverture. Lily relisait son manuel de métamorphose encore une fois, tandis que la sage Appoline s'entraînait au sortilège du professeur Flitwick. Chacune était concentrée dans ses leçons. Puis un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Lily releva la tête. Un soupir lui échappa, Appoline relâcha son livre pour voir ce qui chagrinait son amie. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux jeunes hommes s'approchaient d'elles, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 _Au loin, un coeur loupa un battement._

Lorsque les garçons arrivèrent à leur hauteur Lily ne put s'empêcher d'être venimeuse :

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais la Potter ?! Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que d'embêter les gens qui on envie de travailler ?

James ne se découragea pas :

\- Tu as une envie improbable Evans ! Travailler, que c'est barbare ! Non vois tu, j'accompagne Sirius, il souhaite s'entretenir avec Appoline.

\- Et toi tu ne peux t'empêcher de le suivre comme un petit chien.

Cette remarque désobligeante n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les deux garçons se mirent à rire, se regardant d'un air complice. Lily rougit, restant coi devant la réaction des deux jeunes hommes. Sirius prit alors la parole,

\- Mais non Lily chérie, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper le fou rire de son ami qui lui décrocha un coup de poing dans l'épaule. J'ai demandé à James de m'accompagner pour qu'il te tienne compagnie le temps que je t'enlève Appoline.

Il regarda la jeune fille et lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever. La jolie brune s'en saisit.

Lily marmonna "un petit chien je disais" soupira de résignation et repris plus fort.

\- Bien je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Amuses-toi bien 'line mais reviens vite, ne me laisse pas trop longtemps avec lui !

Appoline décrocha à son amie un sourire contrit. Elle avait compris le message. Sirius lui proposa son bras, qu'elle saisit.

Après que Sirius se soit retourné, Lily eut le temps d'envoyer un clin d'oeil à sa copine en levant les deux pouces.

* * *

 **ATTENTION ! NOUS ALLONS PASSER AU FORUM ! VENEZ DONC NOUS REJOINDRE LA BAS POUR PASSER COMMANDE !**

N'oublie pas, tu peux commander ta fiction en nous contactant sur l'histoire prévue à cette effet !


	2. 2 - Le mariage de Ron et Hermione

**ATTENTION ! NOUS SOMMES PASSES AU FORUM ! VENEZ DONC NOUS REJOINDRE LA BAS POUR PASSER COMMANDE !**

 **TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui, tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre forum, et reviewer le mois en cours

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire !

Almayen et Baderoh, deux des auteurs de notre collectif, ont décidé de répondre à la commande de Cocolita 1804 ensemble. Elle voulait _"Des os qui racontent la naissance, l'entrée à Poudlard, le mariage, la naissance des enfants et la mort des persos d'Harry Potter (d'autres événements peuvent être racontés)"_ La commande étant très vaste, nous avons décidé de nous y attaquer à deux. Afin de corser la chose, nous nous lançons des petits défi perso. Par exemple, écrire un OS avec certains mots à caser. C'est donc un défi dans un défi ^^ En tout cas, on espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire ;)

* * *

Petit mot des l'auteurs : Pour ce deuxième texte, c'est **Almayen** à la plume (qui a écrit ceci en tentant de faire abstraction de ses voisins qui mettaient les Lacs du Connemara à fond). Le défi donné par Baderoh pour ce texte était de placer les mots ''fruit de mer'', ''éclat'' et ''enterrement''.

Voici donc un OS qui raconte le **mariage de Ron et Hermione** ! Bonne lecture :)

 _Diclaimers : Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling, notre seule récompense à nous, c'est les reviews, alors lâchez vous !_

* * *

 **Une petite diversion**

Un murmure plaintif se fit entendre par-dessus l'assiette de **fruit de mer**. C'était une même phrase, répétée sans interruption, et ce depuis cinq minutes. La voix s'apprêtait à reprendre sa litanie, mais une autre, plus autoritaire lui coupa la parole :

\- Ron, je te jure que si tu redis encore une fois ''je vais mourir'', je te tue.

Ledit Ron tourna son regard vers celle qui venait de parler. Devant son regard sincèrement souffrant, les yeux d'Hermione se dotèrent d'un **éclat** légèrement plus doux.

\- D'accord, je ne tuerais pas. Mais tu pourras dire adieu à notre nuit de noce.

Voyant que la menace avait fait mouche, Hermione posa un baiser sur les lèvres de celui qui venait, deux heures auparavant, de devenir son mari. Elle caressa tendrement sa chevelure de feu, et dit d'une voix mi-amusée mi-résignée :

\- Tu ne changera donc jamais. Ça doit bien faire dix ans que je te répète d'arrêter de te goinfrer.

\- Je suis déçu... moi qui croyais que tu m'avais épousé pour mon bon goût en matière de nourriture.

\- Non. Je t'ai épousé _malgré_ ton goût inconsidéré pour la nourriture.

Ron eu un rire bref, et murmura :

\- Quelle dure réalité. Enfin... sais tu ce que j'ai envie de faire maintenant que mon ventre va mieux ?

\- Je crois que j'ai une petite idée... mais éclaire moi quand même.

\- Et bien, tout d'abord je t'enlèverai cette robe de mariée, puis je commencerai à t'embrasser partout jusqu'à ce que...

Une voix traînante se fit soudain entendre derrière eux :

\- Granger, Weasmoche. C'est un échange touchant que celui-ci.

Les deux époux se tournèrent pour faire face à Drago Malefoy, qui les fixaient avec un sourire moqueur. Hermione roula des yeux et dit dans un souffle :

\- Malefoy. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec 'Weasmoche' ? Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour enterrer la hache de guerre maintenant que tu sors avec notre meilleur ami.

\- Les **enterrements** ça n'a jamais été mon truc, répondit le blond avec aplomb. Mais, dit-il plus sérieusement, je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous. Toutes ces années à vous tourner autour auront finalement abouti à quelque chose. Donc, pour vous prouver ma bonne volonté dans l'avancée de nos cordiales relations...

\- Dit plutôt que tu as peur qu'Harry te tue si tu te montres discourtois envers nous.

\- C'est une des raisons en effet, mais laisse moi finir Granger. Je disais donc – dans l'optique de l'avancée de nos cordiales relations, je vais vous trouver une excuse pour que vous puissiez vous éclipser un court temps afin d'assouvir vos nuptiales passions. Dont je ne veux connaître le détail en aucun cas.

Hermione leva un sourcil, tandis que Ron faisait de même. Drago sourit intérieurement à cette mimique partagée par les époux, et insista :

\- Allez-y. Ça enlèvera cette drôle d'odeur hormonale qui règne. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis le spécialiste en ce qui s'agit des diversions. Voyez ça comme un cadeau de mariage.

Ron ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et pris la main d'Hermione. Drago regarda les deux reculer discrètement, et il soupira. L'amour c'était bien beau, mais il avait une diversion à trouver...

* * *

Alors, d'après vous, qu'est-ce que va faire Drago comme diversion ? J'opte pour ma part pour un sortilège faisant apparaître un dragon, histoire de fasciner la foule et qu'elle ne remarque pas que le couple star s'est éclipsé (c'est mon manque de GoT qui me fait pencher pour cette possibilité de diversion. Mon côté romantique opte pour une demande en mariage).

Bonne journée ! Et vous aussi vous pouvez demander une fic (il vous suffit de nous laisser un message par mp ou sur le forum!)


End file.
